


【安雷R】dear schoolmaster

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, 凹凸世界, 安雷 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: just a 补档的车校园pa安雷青春小男生在线擦枪走火





	【安雷R】dear schoolmaster

**Author's Note:**

> just a 补档的车
> 
> 校园pa安雷
> 
> 青春小男生在线擦枪走火

雷狮注意他很久了，那个安迷修。

 

雷狮是凹凸大学的大一新生，入学时被差点学校的地形绕晕，好在最终有个人把他带到了宿舍楼。

“在下安迷修，很荣幸能帮到您。”他笑容十分温和，身上穿着干净的白衬衫，打着平整的黑领带，看着雷狮笑弯了眼角。

令他记忆深刻的是那一双眼睛，宛如铬透辉石一般的色泽，其中的光芒几乎瞬间侵入他的内心深处。

那是温暖。

小时候被母亲看大，母亲死后父亲接回雷家后就对他不闻不问，导致他长大了立刻离开了雷家。雷狮和“温暖”一词似乎隔了一个世纪之远，他根本没有过这样的感觉。

 

雷狮认识安迷修，或者说他见过他很久了。

高中时，安迷修就比他大了一届。在雷狮所在的班级，他靠在窗户上抬头看向对楼，下方就是安迷修所在的教室。

安迷修坐在最后一排靠后门，雷狮能从他们班级后门的窗户看到安迷修的侧脸。

安迷修是他们学校公认的校草，平时以笑待人，谦逊有礼，成绩也没话说，是全高中老师领导最省心的孩子了。就连他的班主任都时不时提上一句“安迷修那孩子啊，将来肯定能考个好大学。”

雷狮是在入学典礼的发言环节认识他的。作为堪称完美的一个人，学生会长自然是他，安迷修站在会场中间，雷狮莫名的对他上了心。

彼时这种情感还叫做“对强者的在意”，但到后来，雷狮也开始分不清自己到底因为什么才对安迷修如此关注。

可能，是因为喜欢吧。

一见钟情向来都被冠为“一时冲动”，单向暗恋注定得不到好的结局。

一向天不怕地不怕的雷狮，按理应当把自己的想法说出来，但他并没有这么做。大概是不敢吧。

怕告白不成，连见都见不到面。

在得知安迷修考了凹凸大学之后，雷狮果断选择报考凹凸大学，只为了能见到他而已。

他雷狮等得起一个三年，就等得起第二个。来日方长，他还有的是时间。

 

安迷修注意他很久了，那个雷狮。

 

高中时，他作为会长在台上发言，无意间扫到新生中有一个人带着头巾，站在那里，比别的学生高出一截来。

他的头发有些偏深蓝色，头巾随意的在后脑处打了个结，任由它拖在身后。眼睛是漂亮的紫色，看着他的眼神深邃的仿佛藏有万千星辰。

从那一刻起，安迷修的原本有些空洞的心像是被非牛顿流体灌满了一样，用玻璃棒在其中搅，反而凸出一种别样的感觉。

是喜欢吧。

一见钟情。

我对一个同性、一个学弟，一见钟情？

 

安迷修并不是表面看上去那么温柔体贴，因为曾经被人欺骗，而后戴上温柔的面具，心里却悄悄建起一个坚硬的屏障，不让任何人接触。

因为孤儿院的阴暗，安迷修甚至于是第一次看见雷狮这样的眼神，充满了光芒。

那是曾经的他不敢奢想的未来和希望。

安迷修决定赌上一把。赌局是雷狮的心，赌注是自己的爱。

而他，赢定了。

 

雷狮看着面前和学妹“亲密”牵手拥抱还微笑着告别的安迷修，觉得脑子有一瞬间是空了。

————我说，安迷修，你到底喜不喜欢我？

这样的话他不能问出口，也不敢问出口。他和安迷修是全校皆知的“好兄弟”和“宿敌”，可以为了一个策划的制作而争得恨不得打一架，也可以在处理完学生会的事宜后肩并肩在烧烤摊撸串。

可他们唯独不能以恋人的身份面对彼此。

两个互相暗恋的人被对方的动作扰的痛苦不已，心脏被人开了个小口子，缓缓的流出鲜血，内心在深处的黑暗中尖叫着，却还要笑着和人打招呼：“嘿，发愣？想什么呢？”

而他不想再这样下去了，揣着明白装糊涂，面对面笑的不能再假。

 

“安迷修，中午来C仓库。”雷狮走过安迷修身边时低声说了一句，而后装作没看到那个学妹的样子，继续向前走去。

C仓库，原本装建筑材料，后来就荒废了。现在门也不锁，但因为位置偏僻也没人愿去，甚至新生都不知道有这么个地方。

————安静的非常适合告白。

 

C仓库

 

“安迷修，你知道吗？”雷狮看着如约而来的人，挑了挑眉。

安迷修才刚走进来就被这人堵了个正着，额头贴额头让安迷修能清楚的看到他的眼中有着化不开的阴郁————又或是执念。

其实他也如此。只不过，雷狮的执念名安迷修，而他则反之。

安迷修直视着雷狮的眼睛：“知道什么？我应该知道什么？”

……互相逼迫罢了，逼迫对方先开口，逼迫自己按耐不动。

“……你不说是吧？！”雷狮咬着牙，拽着安迷修的领带把他往自己脸上磕，“那我说！”

安迷修看着近在咫尺的脸，手攥紧拳。

“我————雷狮，喜欢你！”雷狮几乎是瞪着安迷修，漂亮的紫色眼眸中映着他的身影，“我雷狮，喜欢上个名叫安迷修，只知道学习的傻子！”

安迷修听着雷狮不算告白的告白。他们现在穿着并不好看的学生会统一制服，站在不算宽敞而又阴暗的仓库里，他还被拽着衣领，他们之间的距离危险且安全。

 

喜欢吗？喜欢啊。

在一起吗？在一起吧。

 

不知是谁先开始陷入情欲，又或者谁都深堕其中，他们紧紧的拥在一起，唇齿不再分离，用着仿佛要将对方揉入自己的骨血中一般的力道怀抱着对方，像是把整个世界抱在怀里。

 

安迷修按住雷狮的后脑，深深地吻在他的嘴唇上。舌头在口腔里挑弄着，轻轻舔舐上颚，雷狮抖了抖，不满的装作要咬他舌头的样子。

一切顺理成章，仓库里有着前几日体育测试才用过的干净的大型泡沫地垫，这里偏僻的地理位置不会让任何人过来。

安迷修把雷狮压在泡沫垫上，有条不紊的慢慢解开繁琐的制服。雷狮看不下去他慢吞吞的样子，一把扯下领带，领带夹崩到了远处地上。米白色的外套被他粗暴的扯开扣子，扔到地上，只有那件白色衬衫到没有受到同样待遇，还好好的穿在安迷修身上。

安迷修似乎很喜欢接吻。这是雷狮再次被亲的晕晕乎乎时，脑内唯一一个念头。

“哈啊……我说，你就只会亲吗？”唇瓣分开，雷狮贪婪的呼吸着空气，眯着眼看着他身上的人，“安迷修，你行不行？”

安迷修笑了笑，揉了揉他的头：“用鼻子呼吸啊，雷狮。没有润滑，先忍忍。”

“……没有润滑，你想疼死我？”雷狮自认为凶狠的瞪着安迷修，但在后者看来也只是红着眼睛更让人想欺负他而已。

想把他弄脏，想把他锁起来，想把他永远绑在身边……

“放心吧，不会疼的，我只会让你爽死。”在雷狮看不到的身后，安迷修勾起一个笑，原本一片碧色的眼中似乎闪过一丝红光。

“亲爱的……”安迷修握住雷狮的手，在手心里挑逗的画着圈，伸到他身前，“就用这个作润滑吧？”

……这是什么称呼？！雷狮觉得自己的脸有些发烫，他想要挣开安迷修的手，可后者的力气却出奇的大，只能被迫自渎着。

在喜欢的人面前自渎显然不是什么能正常面对的事，雷狮重新侧过脸扣到垫子里，身后安迷修似乎是笑了两声。

“唔……啊——！”原本敏感私密的部位被人握在手里，雷狮受不住的弓腰挣扎着，想从这逼人的快感中逃离。

“……安……学长啊……”他颤抖着压抑呻吟声，艰难的扯开一个笑，“唔啊……这么色情的吗……啊？”

雷狮射在手心里，安迷修把手伸到他身后。

都是第一次，雷狮后穴连伸入一根手指都费劲。安迷修皱皱眉，手指不停的在他身后搅动着，身体则是靠近雷狮，亲了上去。

唇舌交缠着，他们不像是对吻得深刻的恋人，更像是死敌一样，想从这场攻势中赢过对方。

雷狮恨极了安迷修平素的温和，却又爱惨了他私下强势的样子，尤其是现在。

“咿————”两根手指曲起，顶到了内壁凸出的部分。雷狮猛的一颤，呻吟声变了个调向上扬起。

找到了啊。安迷修笑笑，手却是继续向内探索，不再去碰那一点。

“安迷修你————！”雷狮被隐约的快感逼的发疯，用力挣了几下骑在安迷修身上。后者倒也不生气，懒洋洋的躺在垫子上，眼中带着笑意：“自己来吧，亲爱的。”

这种称呼显然不是雷狮能接受的，至少他的脸又红了。于是他拒绝听安迷修说话，并打算干正事。

“唔……”雷狮试探着坐下去，闷哼一声，是痛到了。

“等等……”雷狮咬的下唇有些发白，鬓角碎发被汗打湿贴在皮肤上。

安迷修恶意的挺了挺胯。

“……唔啊！”雷狮双腿一软，彻底坐了下去。身体内部撕裂的痛感传遍全身，他两眼一黑，差点就这么疼昏过去。

“雷狮？你怎么样？”安迷修有些担心他的样子，可完全没有任何动作，眼中戏谑笑意远多于关怀担忧。

————如果安迷修是那种优柔寡断的人，雷狮肯定会一脚把他从自己身上踢下去，绝对不会看上他。

谁让安迷修不是呢？

“哈啊……”雷狮白着脸喘着气，揪着安迷修的领子强迫他上半身向前起，他们交换了一个不算多温柔的吻，“你就乖乖等着我操你…啊……”

安迷修不禁笑出声，伸手揽着雷狮的腰向下压，“怎么？用你的屁股操我吗？”

雷狮把他的手推开，自己不停的动作着，挑挑眉，在喘息中抽空回答安迷修不成问句的问句：“……嗯啊…对啊……哈，信不信，唔……信不信老子把你夹射，嗯啊……”

安迷修眯起双眼，眼瞳一片碧色中混合着虚惘的黑。他声音有些沙哑：“好啊……那就让我看看，你能不能把我夹射好了。”

 

安迷修双手搭在雷狮肩上，把他向侧面压倒。雷狮猝不及防差点吃了一嘴灰，咳嗽着挣扎不止。后穴的淫水从被摩擦的嫩红的穴口流出，雷狮大口喘着气，两条白腿交叉着，还沾着粘稠的液体。

安迷修把雷狮压在身下，乳尖粗暴的蹭过有些粗糙的垫子，顶端发着颤颠的红，腰部向下垮着，屁股被前者强行抬高，后穴在空气中受了凉，不停缩动着。

安迷修顺手拍了拍雷狮的屁股。这么看上去，雷狮上身紧贴垫子，下身却高高翘起。

“就是欠操吧，雷狮。”安迷修低声喃喃，不理会雷狮没听清的追问，操了进去。

“唔啊————！”完全勃起后比普通人大一圈的粗长肉棒直接插进最深处，带着些弧度的破开内壁的挤压直抵最深处。动作粗暴的让雷狮怀疑自己是不是被顶到胃里。

“你等等……啊————不，不要了我操……嗯啊！”雷狮被顶的向前爬去，又被安迷修拖住腰拽回来狠命的操，呻吟哭泣声不止，哪还顾得上什么环境了。

性器用顶穿他身体的力度操干着，雷狮怀疑自己是不是被顶到子宫了————虽然他没有那玩意儿，但这种深度足以让任何人害怕。

“哈……雷狮，你给我生个孩子吧？”安迷修看着趴在他身下的人，笑着揉揉他的腹部，“我会干到这里，用精液灌满你的肚子，直到操到你怀孕。”

雷狮抖了抖，想向后给安迷修一个肘击，却被前列腺的顶弄而腰肢一软瘫了下去，哀哀呜咽着。

“……生，生不了…唔啊————！”雷狮尖叫一声，头向后仰，脖颈显出一个弧度。

安迷修用着把人操进垫子的力度狠狠干着雷狮，操到后者几乎两腿大开软在了垫子上任人摆弄，口中还呜咽不止。

“嗯……安迷修你他妈……没戴套！”感受到一股冰凉的液体进入原本摩擦的火热的后穴，雷狮哆嗦一下，断续着骂出声。

回答他的是安迷修落在他额前的一个吻。

【他们在满是灰尘的垫子上做爱，他们在腐朽气息弥漫的仓库内接吻。】

【最原始的欲望让他们疯狂，以此奏上一曲燃烧青春的歌。】

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
